No Tears
by Grasshopper
Summary: All things that begin are destined to end in some manner... //Shishido x Ohtori//


**Title:** No Tears  
**Author:** Grasshopper (A.K.A. The Undertaker's Muse)  
**Rated:** PG  
**Warnings:** Complete and utter crack, with a (major) bit of angst. And the haaaaaaaat (barely). Plus, the fanon Hyoutei dorms and the obligatory shounen-ai.  
**Fandom:** Prince of Tennis  
**Spoilers:** Not a one, to my knowledge.  
**Pairings:** Shishido Ryou x Ohtori Choutarou  
**Summary:** All things that begin are destined to end in some manner…  
**Author's Notes:** Blame it all on Crystal (tenshiforgotten on LJ) and Yun (tokkitsu on LJ). I just had to see the lurvely haaaaaaat picture and read "Later"… sighs It's now official: I suck at writing ShishiTori. I should just work on my Naughty pair fic; I can handle the sex-addicts much easier than I can these two… This deviated completely from my original plot - making it not quite match up with the hat picture like it was meant to do - but since my Tenipuri muses have been so quiet, I think that can be forgiven. Besides - angst!  
**Disclaimer:** All things _Prince of Tennis_ belong to Konomi Takeshi. All that the Grassy owns around here is the plot.

* * *

He wasn't crying.

He, Ohtori Choutarou, was **not** crying. No, indeed, he was not. He might seem like a fluffy puppy that would whimper at the lightest bit of mistreatment, but he wasn't a girl and he **was not crying**. A bit of lint from his pillow was irritating his eyes, that was all. It had nothing - absolutely **nothing** - to do with his Shishido-san graduating.

Nope, not a thing.

It had nothing to do with his Shishido-san going on to high school, leaving Ohtori alone for a year.

It had nothing to do with his Shishido-san being at the "mercy" of whomever he roomed with in his new school.

It had nothing to do with his Shishido-san **at all**. Nothing. At all. Honestly.

And he **wasn't** crying.

* * *

He wasn't crying.

He, Shishido Ryou, was most definitely **not** crying. No way, no how, not a chance. If he appeared a bit teary, it was only because his eyes were reacting to the darkness in their dorm room after being out in the sun for so long. That was **all**. It had nothing to do with graduating. Or Choutarou.

Nope, nothing at all.

It had nothing to do with Choutarou being a year below him, meaning they had to wait to room together again.

It had nothing to do with Choutarou being at the mercy of whomever he roomed with in his third year at Hyoutei.

It had nothing to do with Choutarou **at all**. Nothing whatsoever. Really.

And he **was not** crying.

* * *

He still wasn't crying.

As his Shishido-san crawled onto Ohtori's bed, sliding up to rest his slighter frame upon the silver-haired boy's back, he was most certainly **not** crying. It wouldn't do for his Shishido-san to see Ohtori like that, so he **wasn't**. And he **wouldn't**. It was just **lint**, damn it all! There was absolutely **no** reason to cry.

Definitely not because his Shishido-san had that slight hiccup in his breathing that only presented itself when the dark-haired beauty was upset.

Definitely not because his Shishido-san was gripping the back of Ohtori's shirt in a grip almost tight enough to tear the material.

Definitely not because his Shishido-san seemed to be just as distraught as he, himself, was.

Because neither of them had anything to be upset about. Not a thing.

And he **still** wasn't crying.

* * *

He still wasn't crying.

As Choutarou trembled slightly, vibrating Shishido's body from its perch upon the other boy's back, the former Hyoutei student wasn't crying **at all**. It would only get the puppyish boy crying in sympathy, so he **wasn't**. Nor **would** he. His eyes were just light-sensitive, that was **all**! There was **no** reason whatsoever for him to cry.

Definitely not because the ever-polite Choutarou still hadn't said a work since Shishido had arrived; not even to greet his former doubles partner.

Definitely not because Choutarou was unconsciously tugging at the loose string on his pillowcase hard enough to fray the stitching in only a handful of moments.

Definitely not because Choutarou was obviously upset, just as Shishido, himself, happened to be.

Because there weren't any reasons for them to be upset. No reasons at all.

And he was still **not** crying.

* * *

Neither of them were crying.

While callus-roughened fingers slid a well-loved blue hat from its spot upon dark spikes of hair onto a new perch of silver locks, they both continued to **not cry**. If either of them were to breathe a word otherwise, then they probably **would** cry. So they were staying quiet and tear-free.

They could still see one another during breaks and whatnot, so it wasn't as if they were being separated forever.

They could still talk to one another on the phone or text message during classes, so they could still interact with one another throughout their days.

They could still play together at the street courts, so their partnership wasn't ending forever; just being put on hold.

So they had **no** reasons to be upset. And they **weren't**. So they **wouldn't**.

And **neither** of them were crying.

* * *

**The End**


End file.
